Camping Horrors
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Angel Raye's chibi senshi. The chibi senshi and their siblings go on a camping trip accompanied by Minako and Asai. Needless to say chaos ensues.
1. Camping, Heather and Horrible Tents

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye created the Chibi scouts (bar Rini), their siblings and Heather.

Camping Horror  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Chapter one  
Camping, Heather and horrible tents

"NO! NO CAMPING! I AM** NOT** GOING CAMPING!" Gloria screamed as soon as she got into her room.

"_I_ think it will be fun" Sachi, who had followed Gloria into her room, grinned and leant against the wall. "Just us and the great outdoors."

"What do _you_ know about the 'great outdoors'?" Gloria snapped back, still annoyed at the prospect of this, what she had deemed a 'helloday'.

"Plenty" Sachi replied. "There wasn't exactly much to do in the orphanage so some of us would sneak off the grounds sometimes. Oh yeah, and the annual trip to the countryside was the only holiday we ever got, so I'm used to it."

"That's not even a holiday," Gloria replied without thinking. "A five star hotel in, I dunno, Europe or America, _that _would be a holiday, but camping's just rubbish."

"To me it was fun" Sachi sounded hurt. "Not everyone's as lucky as we are now, just remember that."

Gloria looked away from her brother, embarrassed; why of all her mother's traits had she had to inherit the ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time?

"Oh yeah, and Mom said that even though all of us are going there's someone called Heather coming with us too. Any idea who she is?"

Gloria looked up at Sachi, horrified.

"Please tell me you didn't just say _Heather_."

"I did."

"Well this day just gets _better and better_" Gloria spat. "First I find out that we're going camping, then I find out that that stupid, no fun, cry-baby, spoilsport, annoying, babyish drip _Heather_ is coming with us!"

"Right" Sachi said, nodding sympathetically. "Who is Heather?"

Gloria sighed, "Oh she's _only_ my, no _our_ _cousin_"

"She sounds too sweet to be related to you" Sachi smirked and Gloria glared daggers at him in return.

"Will this holiday have no good points?" Gloria mused, flopping backwards onto her bed.

"There will be one good point", Sachi said.

"And what would that be?"

"We'll be sleeping in a lovely, huge, warm, comfy, luxurious caravan. No more tents for us!"

* * *

"A TENT" Gloria shrieked. "I AM NOT STAYING IN A TENT! YOU ARE SO MEAN! I WILL NOT SLEEP IN A TENT!" 

"You _will_, Gloria" Minako sighed.

"Then how come _you_ get to stay in that _huge _caravan?" Gloria asked.

Minako was spared of having to make an excuse, when Heather came out of the tent, and said, "Gloria, at least this tent is really big. Besides it's only going to be me, you, Annika, Daisy, Tama, Maggie and Faith in there. Hope, Ariel, Mari, Madelyn, Kimiko and Gemmei are staying in the other tent with Rini and the boys have their own tent, so it'll be fine."

Sachi snorted, "Who was the genius who decided to stick my dear carrot top of a sister in the same tent as Daisy Kino and Faith Tenn'oh."

He'd already set up the tent they'd brought for the three boys and had done a surprisingly good job of it, and was helping Asai fix the one Gloria and Minako had just tried to put up. Soon enough they had all three tents set up.

Gloria flopped back lazily onto the grass; she was exhausted. It had taken them nearly three hours to get there, then they'd had to set up the static caravan Minako and Asai were renting, then they'd just finished putting the tents up. Gloria honestly thought she had a right to be so tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Gloria opened her eyes and tried to sit up, only to find that she couldn't move. Her first instinct was to panic – what if a youma had captured her while she slept? Then she saw the youma-culprit, who happened to be standing over her laughing his head off. 

"SACHI!" she bellowed as he dissolved into tears of laughter. "What in the world have you done to me, you irritating little… gah!"

She looked down and saw that one of the tents was collapsed on the floor; he'd obviously used the strings and pegs from the tent to pin her to the ground as she dozed.

"As soon as I get free of this you are _so dead_," she growled, tugging at one of the strings with her foot: needless to say it didn't work. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They went off with the drip to look at the campsite," came the reply.

"You'll be in deep trouble when they get back if you don't help!"

"Like they're gonna come back any time soon," he smirked. "Besides, we're still at prank-war, no? I just couldn't pass off this wonderful opportunity."

"Look stop scoffing and help me outta this!"

"Maybe later," he replied.

"SACHI!" a voice yelled, and this time it wasn't Gloria.

"You are so busted," Gloria smirked.

"Damn!"

* * *

"That was a cruel joke to play on your sister," Minako was scolding her son. "As creative a prank as it may have been you _shouldn't do that sort of thing in public_." 

As soon as her back was turned Sachi rolled his eyes. "Old spoilsport."

"I don't see why _I _had to help you put up the tent after that," Gloria muttered. "It wasn't my fault that you decided to bloody prank me."

"So? It was funny."

Gloria glowered at him. _'It won't be so funny soon, I assure you of that.'_

"Hey, look!" Heather smiled, "The others are here, oh this is gonna be so much fun."

"It would be even more fun if we didn't have _her_ with us," Sachi muttered. Gloria grinned at him; at least there was one thing they agreed on. Perhaps Heather could be fun if they worked together…

Maggie, Daisy and Tama were the first to arrive. They were all chattering excitedly about their trip and Daisy didn't even seem to care that she had to sleep in the same tent as Gloria. Next to arrive were Annika and Koyo, then Hope, Faith and Eizo – the latter two had about ten different sets of sports equipment between them. The Gemmei and Rini arrived – Rini taking the opportunity to thank Minako and Asai for offering to take all of them on holiday, and finally Madelyn, Kimiko, Ariel and Mari. Mari looked thrilled at the prospect of a holiday; she had never been on one before. Ariel, Goria noted, had a huge rucksack on her back.

"What's in there?" Rini asked as Ariel dropped the rucksack.

"Is it another tent?" Gloria asked hopefully: perhaps she would get to sleep apart from Daisy and Faith, especially Daisy.

"No" Ariel replied confused as to why Gloria would so desperately want another tent.

"What's in there then?" Annika asked.

"Just necessary provisions" Ariel replied.

"Necessary provisions for what?" Gloria asked. "A five week expedition through the Amazon?"

"Less of the lip, Gloria Kathryn Aino" Mina warned.

"Yes, less of the lip, carrot top."

"Sachi be quiet, you're in enough trouble already."

Hope's eyes widened, "Are we staying in that caravan? It can't be big enough for all of us, can it?"

"No, you lot are staying there," Asai pointed over to the tents.

Hope looked as though the end of the world had come; Faith however looked like a kid let loose in a toy shop.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" Faith grinned.

"Well _I'm_ not", Hope said. "I'll end up breaking my nails and my hair will get messy and my clothes will get covered in mud and…"

"And it will be fun!" Faith cheered. "Come on!"

She dived headfirst into one of the tents, which then collapsed all around her.

"Hey!" Sachi grumbled, "I've already had to make, disassemble and reassemble that tent once today! I'm not doing it again."

"Don't worry," Faith poked her head out from under the mass of tarpolin, "I'll do it!"

"Actually," Koyo sighed, "I'll do it. The rest of you just stay out of my way."

Eizo grinned, "Nice one, Faith."

What a brilliant start to their holiday. Gloria only hoped that things wouldn't get worse.


	2. Arguments and Leaking Tents

Chapter two  
Arguments and Leaking Tents

"Ouch! Gloria! That's my foot!" Daisy yelled.

"Well sorry," Gloria snapped. "But Faith is sitting on me."

"How can I be sitting on you? I'm over here."

"Actually I'm the one sitting on you, sorry," Heather said.

"Why couldn't we sleep in the caravan?" Gloria griped. "I mean if I'd known from the start that this was gonna happen, I'd have stayed at home."

"I agree with you for once" Daisy muttered, "You're starting to get on my nerves already."

Gloria glared daggers back at Daisy, who didn't see because it was still dark.

"Well at least there are only seven of us in here," Maggie interjected. "It could be worse."

"How could it have been worse?" Gloria snapped back.

"Well we could have all been in one tent," Maggie replied.

"Or it could have been raining" Tama noted. "It did once before when we went camping. It wasn't fun."

And as if on queue, rain began to fall.

Gloria screamed at the top of her voice, "I am never going camping again!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the other girl's tent things were only a little better. Mari and Kimiko were already asleep so the others were keeping quiet. Hope was sitting in the corner of the tent sulking.

"What are you so annoyed, Hope?" Gemmei asked. "Faith seems to love it here."

"Well I'm not Faith," Hope snapped back. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean we have anything in common."

"Hope, there's no need to be so agitated," Rini sighed. "I mean how many times in your life have you been camping?"

"Too many" was the only reply she got. "I hate it."

"Well things could be worse," Ariel noted.

"How?"

"Well you could be over there, where Faith, Gloria and Daisy are probably murdering each other," Madelyn noted.

"Or it could be raining" Ariel said, and as if on queue it began to rain.

Hope looked furious, "I feel like I'm going to scream at something."

"You can't; you'll wake the little ones up," Rini reminded her and Hope sneered back.

Then a cry of, "I am never going camping again!" carried across to their tent.

"I told you this isn't fun," Hope muttered. Mari and Kimiko stirred at the yell and Rini sighed.

"Nice one Gloria, we're not going to get any sleep tonight."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile the boys were having no such problems in their tent, or so you'd assume. Sachi was leaning heavily against the tent, which was threatening to topple over, Eizo was chucking a tennis ball up and down in the air and Koyo was just sitting there thinking.

Eizo's face wrinkled up in disgust, "It stinks in here, whose farted?"

"Actually I think that stench is coming from dear old Sachi's feet," Koyo noted.

"Put your shoes back on," Eizo snapped, "I don't want to be gassed to death."

Sachi smirked, "Don't be thick; it's not my feet. It's the stink bo… never mind."

Koyo rolled his eyes and looked over at Sachi.

"Where have you put the stink bombs?" he asked. "I knew we should have checked earlier."

"There in here," Sachi replied, holding out an old worn-out rucksack. "It's got every prank I'll ever need in here."

"Why don't you get a useful hobby?" Eizo asked. "You know, take up a sport or something?"

"Nah," Sachi shook his head. "Besides, pranking people is my sport."

"Moron."

"What was that!"

"Knock if off you two," Koyo groaned, exasperated.

"Well it was bad enough having to convince Gloria that I love camping," Sachi groaned, "But now that we're actually here the only way it could get any worse is if it starts raining."

"Or if one of your pranks backfires on you."

"What? My pranks never backfire!"

"Though knowing our luck it will start raining any second now," Koyo sighed just as the rain came down.

They heard a scream from one of the nearby tents and Eizo grinned, "Looks like your sister has the same opinion as you when we're camping. What time is it?"

"Late," was the only reply he got, "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"Sleep?" Sachi gasped. "But we're camping, we're supposed to, I dunno, stay up all night and talk?"

Eizo rolled his eyes; "if we're up all night we won't have enough energy to do anything tomorrow."

"I guess," Sachi replied and leaned back agaist the side of the tent again. "Hey, I didn't think the inside of the tent was supposed to get wet when it rained…"

Koyo groaned and Sachi glared at him, "You may be older than me but one thing's for sure; you can't do camping stuff to save your life. I'm never letting you set up a tent again."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"… and it's raining and it's too cold for it to be summer and I'm starving and…"  
"And I want you to shut up, Gloria," Daisy growled. "Before I'm forced to shut you up myself."

"Make me," Gloria snarled.

"If you don't can it I will!"

Faith sighed and glanced at her watch; "If you two don't stop talking we're never gonna sleep!"

"I don't care, I'm starving!" Gloria snapped. "Gods I wish I was in the same tent as Ariel; I bet she had tonnes of food in that bag of her's!"

"Is food all you're capable of thinking of?"

"Will you shut the hell up?"

"Why don't both of you be quiet?"

"You're not exactly helping, Faith."

"Right, that's it, I'm sleeping in the boy's tent tomorrow night. I might actually get some sleep then!"

"Why don't you go now if you're so desperate to sleep?"

"Fine!" Faith snapped, "I will!"

She got up, grabbed her sleeping bag, rolled it up and opened the tent flap, the rain coming in a soaking everyone as she did so.

"Gee thanks," Gloria snapped.

"Why don't you go with her?"

"Why don't you?"

"Please shut up, the pair of you!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The boys were sitting in their tent, Sachi still glaring at Koyo.

"The next thing we know, the entire thing's going to collapse right over us," Sachi muttered.

"I'd like to see you do any better."

"I can, actually."

Then the door opened and they jumped.

"Faith?" Eizo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding Gloria and Daisy's argument; I swear they'll kill each other one of these days," Faith sighed as she sat down.

"Faith, just a warning, thanks to someone the tent is leaking," Eizo told her.

Faith looked over at Sachi.

"What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't me, it was Koyo!"

"Sure," Faith rolled her eyes, "Like I'm gonna believe that."

"Hey!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was finally silence in both the girl's tents. Then…

"Ouch! Gloria! That's my foot!"


	3. DIY Destroy it Yourself

Chapter three  
DIY – Destroy it yourself 

"Gloria, are you sure that this… err, well, safe" Annika said.

"Oh she knows what she's doing," Sachi said, startling Annika as he appeared from behind a tree. "She's definitely gonna get a heck of a shock though – and not just from how cold the water is."

They stared at Gloria, who was wearing a bikini and a yellow rubber-duck-shaped-rubber-ring, and sweat-dropped.

"Still I can't see why she's mad enough to do this," Sachi muttered, "I mean why would she jump into the deepest part of the campsite's stream! Did someone dare her, or is she just completely insane?"

Annika shrugged in reply as Gloria got ready to jump.

"Three… two… one…" Sachi muttered under his breath. Annika was just about to ask what he was counting for when the answer swung out in front of her, literally, as Eizo swung Tarzan-style on a rope, subsequently knocking both himself and a very shcoked Gloria straight into the stream with a loud splash.

"Brilliant," Sachi said as he held up a camera: needless to say he had missed Eizo out of the picture completely – as intended – and caught only a bedraggled, enfuriated Gloria on film.

All of this, of course, had to happen just in time for Asai to find them.

"Damnit," Sachi cursed, "there goes my blackmailing opportunity."

* * *

"Swimming in the stream!" Minako yelled. "If either of you put one more toe out of line I might not let you come to my barbacue tonight."

"Okay, one, why am I in trouble when he was the one trying to _blackmail _me, and two, what do you mean by 'my barbacue'?

"I mean that I'm in charge of the cooking."

Sachi looked over at Gloria, Gloria looked over at Sachi.

"Ban us then."

"Yes, please do."

"Are you insulting my cooking skills?" Minako, who now looked rather peeved, snapped.

"Cooking skills? I didn't know you could cook," Sachi muttered.

"_What _was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come on Gloria, let's get out of here before where poisoned by mom's cooking."

"Aino Sachi, come back here this instant!"

But of course the two troublemakers had disappered.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is something burning?" Daisy asked.

"It's just you" Gloria replied.

"Nuh-huh" Annika said. "Something is burning".

"I smell it too", Heather replied.

"Forget _smelling_ burning, I can _see _burning" Faith said.

"You can't see burning", Gloria sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well it appears that you've forgotten whose cooking," Sachi stated. "Because when Mom decides to cook, any disaster can – and usually will happen."

"Hey, I think someone's lit a bonfire!" Daisy gasped, completely oblivious to what Sachi had just said, as she stared at a cloud of charcoal that was drifting round the campsite.

"Daisy, that 'bonfire' is the result of what happens when Aino Minako and Chiba Usagi are allowed to 'cook'," came Sachi's reply

The cloud of charcoal smoke cleared and Minako and Usagi appeared; both were wide eyed and covered in ash.

"Are hamburgers supposed to explode like that?" Usagi squeaked.

"Somehow I do not think so" Minako replied.

"Oh no," Kimiko gasped. "The hamburger-monster is out for revenge! No! I'm sorry Mr. Hamburger monster!"

"Hamburger… monster…" Madelyn sweatdropped. "Where did that come from."

"Long story," Koyo sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault she believed me," Sachi shrugged.

"Does this have anything to do with why Kimiko-chan won't eat hamburgers?" Madelyn asked.

"It's exactly why" Koyo replied.

"You're going to have to tell me about this one sometime," Gloria smirked at Sachi.

"What, the Hamburger Monster or the Candy Demon?"

"The what?"

"Nevermind."

"The… candy… demon?" Kimiko's eyes grew wider. "But I ate lots of candy, it can't be coming after me now!"

"The _what_?"

"Another trick he played on poor Kimiko before," Koyo said. "You really can be extremely mean sometimes, you know that, don't you?"

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment, Sachi. You need to be more considerate."

"Erm, back to this 'barbaque'," Gloria gulped. "Are we supposed to _eat that_?"

"Yes," Usagi huffed.

"… the Candy Demon and Hamburger Monster are gonna get us…"

"… shut up about the candy monster thing, it's not real…"

"… Sachi said it was…"

"… charcoal and dust aren't edible…"

"… so where's the food, that can't be it…"

"… you just stood on my foot…"

"…what the heck is a candy demon…"

Minako clutched her head; she couldn't concentrate with everyone talking at once.

"Be quiet. _Please _be quiet. _Shut up!_"

Everything went silent.

"Here you go guys, eat up" Usagi grinned, holding out a plate of what appeared to be charcoal and dust.

"Are you trying to poison us?" Faith asked bluntly.

"I didn't think charcoal and ash were edible," Gloria muttered, repeating what she had said earlier.

"For your information these are lovely pork sausages", Usagi huffed.

"Do you mean pork sausage-ashes?" Gloria asked snidely.

"Humph" Usagi snorted. "Well if you two won't eat my sausages, I'm sure the others will".

"I'll pass on the opportunity to get food poisoning", Eizo said.

"Me too" Madelyn agreed.

"Me three" Tama said.

"I will not eat gloop," Gemmei firmly stated.

"Oh, and I suppose you lot could do better then this" Usagi snapped.

"We probably could," Daisy muttered to Maggie, just loud enough for Usagi to hear. The afforementioned princess snorted in disgust and stormed over to the caravan.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Minako asked Usagi, who huffed again and stomped into the tent. There was a scream, a bang, and Usagi was covered in a mound of collapsed tarpaulin tent.

"Not again," Sachi groaned.

* * *

"Yummy! That was lush" Gloria grinned. "You guys can really cook well".

"You sure you don't want one, Usagi?" Daisy asked.

"No… I mean yes… I mean… oh who cares! I am not moving from this spot! If you can't appreciate my cooking, you won't get my company, so there!" Usagi yelled from under the pile of tarpaulin that was the tent. After three failed attempts she had just given up trying to reassemble it.

Faith shoved her fifth hot dog into her mouth and said, "We've got to get that thing up again".

"Actually, you don't have to do anything! I am going to put that tent up by myself!"

"Usagi, I really don't think that that's a good idea", Maggie said.

"What did you just say!" Usagi yelled, untangling herself from the remains of the tent and tripping over her own feet. She then stood up, glared at everyone, and yelled, "Tell me what you just said!"

"Well, I was just telling the others what a bad idea it would be to let you assemble that tent. I mean, come on, you're so clumsy that you've _completely _flunked P.E _and_ Home Ec'," Sachi muttered.

"How do you know tha… urgh nevermind, I don't think I wanna know."

"What grades did you get?" Minako asked.

"Well I, erm, didn't actually _do _the P.E exam", Usagi said.

"And why was that?"

"I didn't do the P.E exam because I burnt my hand on the oven in Home Ec" Usagi mumbled and the others sweat-dropped. "Can I have a hotdog now?"

"Umm, Faith, did you just eat the last hotdog?" Hope asked, and Faith nodded.

"Oh no" Usagi groaned. She stepped backwards and…

"Oh great, that's two tents I have to reassemble," Sachi groaned.


	4. The Point of Playing Tennis

Chapter four  
The point of playing tennis 

"I'm bored out of my skull," Sachi whined. "I hate camping. I hate it I hate it I hate it I ha…"

"We get the picture," Tama replied. "Why don't you shut up and come and do something other than whine? You could always join in our game," she gestured over to where she, Gemmei, Koyo and Ariel were sitting round playing cards.

"Go fish," Gemmei grinned.

"We're not playing go fish," Tama sweatdropped.

"Whatever," Sachi rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go wander round the camp, see whether there's anything at all to do round here."

He trudged away, kicking at the ground as he went. It was so boring: in fact it was boring beyond belief. Then he slammed into something and fell to the ground.

"Jeez Sachi, couldn't you try to look where your going," Eizo, whom Sachi had run into, grumbled.

"Why don't _you _watch where _you're _going," Sachi snapped back, standing up. "What were you running round so much for anyway."

"I was looking for you."

"Well you've found me now, what do you want?"

Eizo grinned, "I think you might want to see this."

"See what?" Actually Sachi didn't really care what: whatever had made Eizo laugh like a maniac must have been funny. If it were Kimiko laughing her head off and telling him this then he would have been less inclined to go with her, but oh well.

"Come on Sachi!" Eizo, who was already running off again in the opposite direction, yelled back. "We'd better hurry or they'll have finished playing!"

Finished playing? What on Earth was Eizo going to show him? He took off running after his friend, but stopped when his name was called and he saw Koyo standing behind him.

"Hey," Eizo grinned. "You decided to come and join us?"

"Yeah," Koyo replied. "Tama's getting annoyed with playing cards now and I for one don't want to be on the receiving end of her temper."

"Good idea," Sachi snorted. "That girl's temper is even more firy than her hair."

Koyo laughed, "I guess that's true. Where are you two going anyway?"

"I'm going to show Sachi something funny," Eizo replied. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Koyo shrugged and the three took off running towards… wherever it was Eizo was leading them.

* * *

"Maggie," Faith groaned. "The point of tennis is that you atually _hit _the ball."

"I know that," Maggie sighed, "I just can't seem to hit it…"

"Maybe it would help if you swung the racket the right way in the first place," Faith pointed out and Maggie sweatdropped again. "Now I'm going to serve the ball again, see if you can try and hit it back to me."

"Okay," Maggie grinned, saluting Faith, who just gave her a look that said 'you've lost it, haven't you?'

Faith served the ball to Maggie, who swung the racket the right way but somehow missed it and ended up with the tennis ball smaking her on the nose.

"Ouch!" Maggie cried, clasping her hands to her nose and somehow managing to drop her tennis racket on her foot at the same time.

Faith slapped her hand to her forehead, "why do I even bother to try?" she muttered; "Maggie's got even more klutzy than Neo Queen Serenity and Usagi were…"

"Okay I've got the ball!"

Faith looked up and thought that maybe it was time for her to try a different approach.

"Maggie, why don't you try and serve this time?" she asked.

"Right, will do," Maggie nodded. She bounced the ball on the ground then hit it straight into the net.

"Yeah, it's supposed to go _over _the net; hit it harder next time."

"Alright," Maggie sighed; she was getting tired of this game. She hit the tennis ball as hard as it could and it went sailing over the net, then over Faith's head and into the bushes behind then, from where a muffled, "ouch!" was heard.

"So, we have spies spying on us, do we?" Faith muttered. "Gloria get your butt out from there now!"

"Get out from where?" a confused Gloria, who had just come over to them with Annika, Hope and Madelyn to see what all the screaming was about, asked.

"But if it's not you whose been spying on us then who has been?" Faith mused.

"Why would we want to watch a sucky tennis game?" Hope asked. "Sports are just so boring."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Shut up."

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!"

"I'll tell you whatever I want to!"

"Why don't both of you shut up?" Gloria suggested. "Then we can go and see whose been 'spying' on your oh-so-important game of tennis."

"Fine," Faith mumbeld and the two girls led the way over to the nearby bushes.

"Three, two, one," Gloria muttered. The two pounced into the bushes and found.

"SACHI!" Gloria bellowed. "What's the big idea, hiding in here!"

* * *

"Why" Sachi grumbled, "Have you led us all the way over here in order to hide in a bush and watch Faith attempt to teach Maggie tennis?"

"Because it's funny," came Eizo's reply. "I mean seriosuly, have you ever seen anyone as bad as this?"

"Other than Usagi, Gemmei and Hope you mean?" Sachi muttered and Eizo rolled his eyes.

"I think it's pretty entertaining, actually," Koyo said. "But I don't get why we're hiding down here. I mean why can't we just go and watch them play?"

"Because we'd get told to get lost," came Eizo's reply.

"I don't care if we'd get told to get lost; if we could go and watch this, then maybe we could get out of this bloody bush."

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Eizo asked Sachi, who glared at him in reply.

"Yes…"

"No."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you?"

"Why don't you both stop complaining?" Koyo sighed.

"Because he's being a pain in the butt," came Eizo's blunt response.

"No, I think that would be you."

"What did you just say!"

"Ouch!" Sachi flinched. "You just hit me!"

"No, that was a tennis ball."

"You think I'm gonna bel…" Sachi began, then he saw the bright yellow offending ball right next to him and groaned.

"Cool it, the pair of you," Koyo groaned. "Erm… I think they've found us."

"What?" Eizo asked, but he didn't have to wonder for long as Gloria and Faith pounced into the bushes, glaring at them.

"SACHI!" Gloria bellowed. "What's the big idea, hiding in here!"

"What are you looking at me for," Sachi grumbled as he followed his sister and friends out of the bush.

"Well it was obviously your idea," she muttered. "I mean who else would be stupid enough to hide in a bush to watch a game of tennis?"

"Eizo, maybe?"

"Like I'm gonna believe that, now what were you planning to prank us with?"

"Actually I did it," Eizo sighed. "We were all bored out of our skulls and had nothing to do."

It was then that Maggie caught sight of Koyo and realised that he'd seen everything.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Madelyn asked. "You look like you have a fever or something."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that today was boring," Asai stated.

"In a blunt manner, yes," Sachi replied.

"Watch your tongue, young man," Minako chastised, but Sachi only shrugged.

"I'm telling it like it is," he replied. "I mean, seriously, why are we here? We've done nothing!"

"That's because the fun hasn't started yet," Asai grinned. "We're going off the campsite tomorrow; we'll be camping for real this time, in the woods with our dear old friend Mr. Bear."

"Well I sure can't wait to see Mr. Bear," Sachi's reply was dripping with sarcasm.

Eizo nuged him in the ribs, "stop moaning; at least we'll be doing something. Now come on, let's go get ready to see Mr. Bear."

"You say that again and I'll kill you."

"Mr. Bear is waiting."

"Right, that's it, you're dead!" Sachi snapped and the two boys set off running throughout the campsite. Minako and Asai sweat-dropped.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, taking this lot out into the woods?" Minako asked.

"Of course I do," Asai replied. "I think."


	5. Snakes, Bugs and Bears

Chapter five  
Off to the Wilderness with the Snakes, Bugs and Bears

Looking at the motley crew assembled in front of him, Asai really did begin to wonder exactly why he had agreed to take the children off the campsite and into the woods. This was going to be complete and utter chaos, especially considering which of the children he'd ended up taking with him.

Hope had refused to go, saying she didn't want to break a nail, and Gemmei had given pretty much the same excuse. Mari was too young and Kimiko would be too much of a handful. Madelyn didn't want to because she'd thought it would be boring, and Tama had said she would rather stay with Gemmei. This left poor Asai with Gloria, Sachi, Faith, Eizo, Daisy, Ariel, Annika, Maggie, Heather and Koyo. Koyo, Maggie, Heather and Annika would all be easy enough to handle… but the others all seemed to have re-written the definition of the word 'troublemaker' about ten times over, each.

Koyo was carrying one tent and Asai the other. Ariel had insisted on bringing 'provisions' with her, as had Gloria and Sachi. He was a little suspicious of what the three of them had _really _brought, but he honestly didn't have time to check.

"Are we gonna _go _yet?" Faith whined, obviously excited to get going on their _real _camping trip.

"Well is everybody ready?" Asai asked. There was a collective nod. "Then we can go now."

They set off into the woods happy that the part of the holiday they had all been looking forward to had finally begun.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Eizo cheered.

"Hope would hate it," Faith replied. "It's a pity we didn't drag her along just to annoy her."

"Yeah," Eizo laughed. "That would have been so funny."

"It would have been mean to force her to come though," Maggie told them and Daisy nodded.

"Well at least we'll be having fun out in the woods, right?"

* * *

The exceptionally cheerful mood of the group had abated a little by the time they drew to a halt half an hour or so later.

"We're loooooost," Ariel whined.

"Where are we setting up camp?" Daisy asked.

"No we're not" Asai corrected Ariel. "And for your information, Daisy, we're here. This is where we'll be setting up camp for the night."

"There's nothing here," Eizo bluntly stated. "Why are we camping in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because that's what real camping trips are like, remember?" Sachi yawned. "More boring than hell and with nothing at all to do: except for fend for your lives against bears of course."

"Don't be thick, Sachi," Faith rolled her eyes. "There are no bears in these woods."

"HAH! He finally admits it's boring!" Gloria cheered.

"Finally admits what?" Koyo frowned, dumping his rucksack on the ground. "Sachi's always hated camping…"

Which, of course, made Gloria spin round and glower at her adopted brother, fury in her eyes.

"Always hated camping? _Always hated camping_?! Then what was all that rubbish about how fun it is?" Gloria yelled.

"Mom paied me," Sachi smirked in reply. "Besides, you really do need to realise that not everyone gets five-star holidays everywhere around the world."

"I'm gonna kill you Sachi!" Gloria yelled.

"You're not killing anyone," Asai sighed. "Calm down Gloria. And besides, your brother's right; not everyone is as lucky as we are.

"Now who's up for unpacking?"

"I'll help with the tents," Koyo offered, but Sachi barged past him.

"No, I'll do that. Koyo you're a disaster with practical stuff!"

"Even more of a disaster than you?" Eizo snickered. "The only practical stuff you're good at is playing practical jokes."

"Very funny," Sachi replied, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile the girls were also unpacking the things they had brought with them.

"Heather, could you help me unpack my bag?" Gloria asked unaturaly sweetly.

Heather, being the nice person she was, agreed immediately. She put her hand into the bag and pulled something out. She dropped the 'something' to the floor and screamed.

"Snake!"

At which Gloria and Sachi burst out laughing, tears practically running down their faces.

"See!" Gloria said turning to Sachi, who had picked the plastic snake off the ground, "I _told you _it would work!"

Asai groaned; couldn't they go five seconds without causing some sort of trouble?

* * *

Meanwhile, while the others were setting up camp in the woods, Hope, Usagi, Madelyn, Tama and Gemmei were sitting in the tent. It was slowly going dark but none of them had thought to bring a torch with them.

"I can't see the cards," Gemmei whined, throwing the playing cards down on the floor.

"Is it really getting dark already?" Hope mused.

"What do you think?" Tama snapped. "Obviously no-one's had the common sense yet to go get a torch."

"That's because we might wake up Mari and Kimiko," Usagi replied, referring to the two youngest girls, who were asleep in the caravan with Minako.

"Well you lot can look for one, and I'll go and ask Aunt Minako if she has a spare," Tama said, getting to her feet and exiting the tent while the others began to look for a torch. Hope began to rummage through one of the bags, then she screamed and jumped backwards into Usagi's arms.

"There's a spider in the tent!"

"A… spider?" Usagi gulped and stared shivering too.

There was a collective scream, which grew even louder as the tent-flap opened, revealing a confused looking Tama, who held a torch in her hand.

"What _is_ the matter with you lot?" she asked.

"Sp… sp… spider," Gemmei stammered. Tama rolled her eyes, shining the light over to where Gemmei was pointing, and she did indeed find a spider… a rubber spider. Tied onto one of its legs was a note.

'_A parting gift from Gloria and Sachi; have fun away from all the bugs :p._'

Tama narrowed her eyes and smirked. Oh those two would get what they were asking for soon, they definitely would…

* * *

"Isn't it nice to be out in the wilderness like this?" Asai loudly stated as they sat around the campfire, hoping that it wasn't going to start raining. It had taken them a long time to set the camp up, especially with Gloria and Sachi messing around constantly, but they had finally done it.

"Yeah, this is the _best holiday ever_" Sachi drawled, rolling his eyes as he roasted a marshmallow on the flames.

"Oh come on Sachi, isn't it just _wonderful _to be out in the wild with Mr.Bear?" Gloria smirked at her brother.

"Gloria," Sachi growled.

"What?"

"Shut up."


	6. Hello Mr Bear!

Chapter six  
Hello Mr. Bear! 

"Why did we decide to come out here again?" Gloria whined.

Sachi looked over at his sister, rolling his eyes.

"Is complaining all you ever do?" he snapped.

"I could say the same for you!"

"Well whining's all you've done since we got here!"

"Will you two shut up?" Ariel groaned. "I'm as bored as you are, okay, but at least I'm not making a huge fuss about it." She bounced  
Luna P up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Will you stop bouncing that thing?" Gloria snapped, then she realised exactly what it was Ariel was playing with. The carrot-haired girl eyed the magic ball in excitement. "Where did you get Luna P from?" she asked.

"Borrowed it off Usagi before we came out here," Ariel replied.

"In other words you stole it," Gloria chuckled and Ariel humphed. Then Gloria looked at Sachi, Sachi looked at Gloria, and they both looked at Ariel.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sachi smirked.

"Well if I am I'm sure it isn't good," Ariel replied. "Not for the others at least. It's time we played a prank."

* * *

"Maggie, your tennis-playing skills absolutely suck," Eizo stated and the girl blushed.

"I'm not that bad…"

"Yes you are," Faith replied.

"Don't listen to them, Maggie, you're not that bad," Daisy snapped. "You just… completely lack co-ordination."

Maggie groaned; she was never going to impress Koyo with her tennis-playing skills at this rate…

"Hey Koyo!" Eizo called and Maggie nearly jumped out of her skin as the boy appeared next to her.

"Hi," he replied. Koyo then looked over at Maggie. "I didn't know you played tennis."

"Erm… yeah… I do… but I'm really not very good…" Maggie said, trying not to blush too much.

"I could always teach you if you want," Koyo smiled at Maggie, who nodded.

"I'd like that, thanks."

Koyo took the tennis racket off Eizo, who was smirking, and was about to serve the ball when Ariel appeared, screaming.

"What's the matter, Ariel?" Maggie asked.

"There's… there's a bear!" Ariel replied.

Eizo snickered, "Sachi's gonna be pleased."

Koyo rolled his eyes, "Where's this bear."

Ariel pointed over to the left. Eizo smirked, grabbed Faith and said, "Why don't we have a look?"

"Brilliant idea!" Faith cheered. "Come on guys, let's go!"

"That's a really bad id… Wait a second you lot!" Koyo yelled, then sighed and ran off after the younger children. Why did this always seem to happen?

Soon Eizo stopped in his tracks.

"And there I was thinking she was kidding…" In front of them stood a snarling brown bear, the sight of which made Eizo understand exactly what had scared Ariel. Luckily it didn't seem to have seen them. It was then that Eizo noticed Sachi leaning against a tree nearby, snickering.

"Why do I have the feeling that that's not a bear?" Maggie sighed.

Daisy shrugged, "What else could it be?"

"But why's Sachi smirking like that? And come to think of it, where's Gloria?"

"I bet that's just Gloria in a bear-suit," Daisy muttered.

"It looks too real…"

"It's Gloria, she could make a dragon look real as part of a prank if she wanted to."

"Well thanks for paying me a compliment, Daisy, but that's not me," a voice chuckled and Gloria appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from, you weren't there a minute ago!"

"I have my ways," Gloria winked and Daisy glared at her.

"Don't even start, you're already getting on my nerves."

"Like you always get on mine," Gloria sweetly smiled in reply.

"WHY YOU…" Daisy began, but fell silent as the bear moved.

Gloria snickered slightly, "Now you've done it."

The bear began to run towards them, tripped over a tree root and then changed in to…

"Luna P!" Daisy yelled, staring in shock at the greyish cat-shaped machiene. This was most definitely _not _what she had expected.

"And there was me thinking that we'd actually got to see a bear," Eizo groaned and fell down to the floor in mock-disappointment.  
"Wouldn't it have been fun to see Mr. Bear, Sachi? Sachi? Yo, Earth to Sachi!" He waved his hand in front of his friend's face but got no reaction at all. Then Sachi began to laugh, setting Gloria and Ariel off too. It immediately became obvious who the culprits behind this prank were, not that they wouldn't have been able to guess as much anyway…

Asai groaned, "Am I right in thinking we've been out here for too long already."

"I think so," Koyo agreed, sighing. Why was it Sachi always had to pull some sort of stupid prank when they went camping in the woods?

"Well I told Minako we'd be back tonight anyway, so we may as well start packing now."

There was a collective groan throughout the group.

"Why do we have to go back already?" Faith whined.

"Because I told Minako we would."

"You never told us," Eizo muttered.

"Just start packing. If you lot don't do as you're told I might just tell Minako about your prank."

This quickly made Gloria, Sachi and Ariel stop laughing; the thought of Minako – in Ariel's case Ami finding out about this would not be fun. None of them wanted to be grounded after all…

"Now it's time to pack up camp!" Koyo said and walked towards the tents, but Eizo grabbed him before he could get any further.

"We want to take down camp, not destroy it completely," he stated. Koyo shot him a rather annoyed look and skulked off as work began.

* * *

It wasn't that long after when all bags and tents were packed and they were all ready to leave.

"Right, not long now until our nightmare's over!" Gloria cheered.

"I second that!" Sachi shouted.

The two pranksters began running and the others followed suit, somewhat glad to leave the woods even if they wouldn't say it outright.

As the children ran off ahead Asai felt a smirk coming onto his face. If they thought he was going to let them get away with that prank completely then they were mistaken. After all, Gloria had to get her talent for pranks from somewhere, didn't she?


	7. The Mysterious Prank Master

Chapter seven  
The Mysterious Prank Master 

Gloria had never thought she'd be glad to be back at a campsite, but to be honest anything was better than the middle of the woods. After all there were even more people here and so even more opportunities for her to play pranks on poor unsuspecting people. It was lucky Asai hadn't said anything about her, Sachi and Ariel's prank in the woods, but she was bored so why not do something?

As Gloria walked around she began to wonder what sort of prank she could pull. Anything too big was just out of the question – she didn't want to be grounded as soon as she was back home with all her things, but still she just felt the need to do something to keep herself entertained.

Then Gloria saw something interesting out of the corner of her eye. Right there on one of the picnic tables, just as if they'd been placed there especially for her, was a set of ready-filled water bombs. Gloria grinned, picked one up and threw it on the ground. When it burst her smirk grew even wider; it wasn't just water in those water bombs, no it was something much more interesting. The water bombs were full of brightly-coloured paint!

Gloria immediately snatched up the whole set, not really caring about whose they were – they were right by her tent anyway, who else's could they be but Sachi's? And she surely wasn't going to let her annoying older brother have all the fun, oh no!

Running quickly away from the tents to a better location to pull her prank, Gloria began to wonder who her next victim should be. Not Sachi or Ariel, they didn't deserve it at the moment. Daisy would probably kill her if she, Tama, Maggie or Gemmei were paint-bombed, so they were all out of the question. She wasn't in the mood for pranking Annika… Mari, Kimiko and Madelyn were no fun… Usagi would be on her case when they got back… Then it hit her – Heather! She couldn't let her crybaby, annoying cousin get away with not having been pranked at all on this 'holiday' now could she? _And _she wouldn't be trying to kill her for weeks afterwards because she was  
going back to her parents as soon as they got back to Tokyo. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

Gloria quickly scaled up nearby tree and hid herself in one of the top branches, waiting patiently for her cousin to walk by. Then Gloria set to work tying the water bombs to a rope and leaving them hanging – she couldn't do with bursting one of them and getting paint all over her now could she?

The carrot-haired girl smirked evilly as she lay in wait. The look on Heather's face was going to be so priceless! Gloria nearly laughed out-loud at the very thought of it, but she managed to stop herself; it wouldn't be any fun if she got caught and told off before she'd even tricked someone. In fact it wouldn't be very fun if she got caught and told off full stop.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Gloria spotted her target. She smirked as Heather walked under the tree, then cut the rope that was holding the paint-filled water bombs. Unfortunately for Gloria the rope didn't fall where it was supposed to, instead going off course as if in slow-motion and falling on top of an unsuspecting Sachi, who couldn't have looked more surprised if Martians had suddenly abducted him.

Gloria sniggered at the look on Sachi's face, then slipped backwards and fell out of the tree just in time for a stray paint-filled water bomb to land on top of her. She then paled about five shades when she noticed her brother looming over her with a look of fury on his face.

"I'm going to get you for this, Gloria," he muttered. Gloria groaned; this really wasn't her lucky day, was it?

* * *

"Paint-filled water bombs?" Minako had practically screamed. "Can't you just go for _one day _without pulling a stupid prank on someone?"

Gloria rolled her eyes: stupid Heather and her stupid tattletale tendencies. She knew it wasn't Sachi who'd said anything; he wouldn't have had the chance seeing as Minako had sent him to go and have a shower as soon as she'd found him covered with paint. No, it had been Heather, and her annoying little cousin had felt the need to rat on her even though she hadn't actually done anything to her.

"What are you going to come up with next?" Minako asked incredulously. "You've managed to wreck your brother's favourite shirt and…"

Gloria couldn't help laughing, "I hardly doubt an old Yu Gi Oh pyjama top was Sachi's favourite shirt. And besides, it's just a bit of paint. And I wasn't even the one who came up with this idea; I found the water bombs lying around near the tent."

Minako opened her mouth to say something but, surprisingly, was stopped by Asai.

"Leave her alone, Minako. It's just one prank and it didn't hurt anybody. Besides there wasn't any permanent dye in the water bombs; that's all in th…" he clamped a hand over his mouth, stopping himself from saying anything else.

Minako raised an eyebrow, "What were you saying, Asai?"

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all," Asai told his wife a little too quickly.

Minako shot her husband a dark look, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," he replied, shrugging, back to normal now. "I was just thinking we should let Gloria off for once; she's on holiday."

Gloria was now thouroughly confused; what was going on with her dad? He was just acting so weird… not that it was a bad thing of  
course. Anyone who got you out of groundation definitely deserved a bit of respect – maybe her dad was cooler than she'd been giving him credit for…

* * *

This had really been the worst day ever. Sachi honestly couldn't believe that he'd fallen for such a simple trick. It was almost as though someone had planned for him to get covered in paint from those 'water' bombs in order that this would happen. But it was such a cliched simple trick… and he was a pranking genius… however could he have managed to fall for it?

Sachi pulled the baseball cap closer to his head, trying to hide his hair. Swapping shampoo with dye was just about the oldest trick in the book, or one of them, but it was still evil. And in Sachi's mind there could be nothing worse than this! The others were going to tease him so much when they saw, and he knew he'd be stuck like this for quite a while.

"Oi, Sachi, there you are!" Eizo called, jogging to catch up with Sachi. "And there's my baseball cap too! Can I have it back?"

"Eizo I know it's your favourite baseball cap but I really have to keep it on right now…"

"I don't care," Eizo replied, pulling the cap off Sachi's head before the other boy had a chance to stop him. Eizo promptly burst out laughing and Sachi took the hat back. "Sach', your hair… it's PINK."

"I know," Sachi hissed, jamming the cap back on his head as quickly as he could.

"IT'S PINK," Eizo guffawed, "Whoever did that to you is a genius."

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you; you may be the next one to get pranked."

This, of course, shut Eizo up. He had been on the receiving end of things like that too many times for his liking. But as for Sachi… well Eizo thought it was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

Silence then…

"It's pink!"


	8. End to the Holiday of Horrors

Chapter eight  
End to the Holiday of Horrors 

For the first time in a long while Gloria woke up with a smile on her face. So what if everything was still covered in paint from those defective paint-filled water bombs she'd used for her trick yesterday. It'd only been after her prank she'd noticed that one of the tents was half-covered in lime green paint, but what did it really matter? That tent had needed a change of colour anyway. As for the water bombs themselves, she'd still not figured out who on Earth had caused it actually, but it had 'Ariel' written all over it so it was more than likely her work. Still whoever could organise get together paint bombs for a successful prank and put pink dye into Sachi's shampoo on the same day and not get caught… well whoever it was really was an evil mastermind, and in the best way possible!

She left the tent after quickly getting dressed then she walked over to the boy's tent to find out what on Earth all the shouting was about. Upon opening the tent-flap Gloria had a hard time stopping herself from laughing. Hope and Gemmei were in there: they had Sachi pinned down and were brandishing what looked like lipstick, blusher and god only knew what other kinds of make-up. Her eyes widened even further when she noticed something else – Sachi's hair seemed to have completely changed colour overnight; it was now bright, neon pink.

"Leave me alone damn it!" Sachi whined, shoving the two girls off him. "Eizo stop sitting there laughing like a moron; give me a little bit of help!"

"Sorry, it's just too funny to stop them," Eizo snickered. "Pink lipstick would go well with your pink hair after all."

"Stuff you," Sachi hissed. "Where is Koyo? He'd know how to get there two to stop trying to torture me. Ah! Gloria!" he exclaimed upon spotting his sister. "Go and find Koyo… or anyone who can stop them pestering me."

"Oh c'mon Sachi, don't be a spoil-sport; it does look good on you. You make a pretty little girl."

"Shut up Gloria!" Sachi yelled. "Go and get Koyo for me!"

Gloria tutted, "Say the magic word."

"Now!" Sachi replied. "Get _off_, Gemmei!"

"What's going on?" Koyo asked, poking his head through the tent flat. "Oh for the love of…" his eyes widened upon seeing the scene inside the tent. "Gloria what have you been doing this time?"

"I haven't done anything," Gloria replied.

"Then how on Earth has Sachi's hair turned bright pink?" Koyo asked.

"You mean you didn't notice last night?" Gloria frowned.

"He slept with one of my baseball caps on so no one saw," Eizo snickered. "Don't know what you're so worried about though, Sachi. You look really _pretty _with pink hair."

"Shut the hell up you moron," Sachi hissed, shoving Gemmei and Hope away from him again.

It was then that Minako came into the tent. She took one look at the scene in front of her and blinked a few times in surprise.

"I never knew you liked pink, Sachi," Minako eventually said, causing everyone except for Sachi to start laughing again.

"Someone kill me now, please," he groaned.

"But red blood would clash with your _pink_ hair," Eizo stated and Sachi glared at him.

"When I find out who did this I'm going to get them back so bad…" he muttered.

* * *

"Why," Sachi asked, adjusting the baseball-cap even further in a last attempt to hide his now garishly pink hair, "do we have to spend such a long time packing this stuff away? I mean we could always just get Koyo or Usagi to dismantle the tents by tripping into them or something. It'd be quicker."

Koyo glared at Sachi, "How about you just get on with packing your stuff away like you're supposed to instead of cloud gazing?"

"My stuff's already packed," Sachi replied and pointed to the bag next to him. "See?"

"I've never seen you get ready so fast" Eizo snickered, looking up from where he was trying to get his tennis rackets it his bag. "Why won't they go in, darnit?"

"You'll just have to carry them," Koyo replied.

Eizo shrugged, "Whatever." Then he looked at the tennis rackets and a smirk appeared on his face. "Hey guys, how about a game of tennis before we go?"

"We need to pack the tent first," Koyo reminded them.

"Just knock it over like you did when we were trying to set them up last time," Sachi replied.

"Hey," Koyo sighed, stepping backwards. "That's not fair, I'm not that clumsy." Of course he had to say that just as he managed to step backwards into the tent and knock it over, just like Sachi had been saying he would.

"Told you so," Sachi yawned. "How about this game of tennis, eh Eizo?"

"Sure thing," Eizo replied. "What are we gonna use for balls though, I've packed all the tennis balls away."

"I have something much better than a tennis ball with me," Sachi replied, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out…

"Water bombs!" Eizo cheered. "This is going to be brilliant."

Koyo wasn't too sure about that though; something was bound to go wrong, they always did. However he couldn't be bothered to say anything and soon enough Eizo and Sachi were playing tennis with water bombs instead of a ball, neither of them seeming to mind much as they got completely and utterly soaked.

"Think fast!" Eizo shouted, chucking another water bomb at Sachi, who missed it. Instead of landing on the floor and bursting like they thought it would have, the waterbomb sailed over their heads… straight into Daisy, who was walking past them at exactly the wrong time.

Eizo looked at Sachi, Sachi looked at Eizo. Both boys sweat-dropped, then they started to laugh.

Daisy, however, didn't look very amused at all.

"I'm gonna kill you, Aino Sachi!" the soaking wet girl screamed. "You're as bad as Gloria! You too, Eizo! It's not funny!"

"I think it's funny," Eizo muttered. Unfortunately for him, Daisy heard him.

"Why you little…" she hissed, then took off chasing the boy around the campsite.

Sachi just kept on laughing; at least this holiday had a good ending to it. And he definitely couldn't deny one thing – their little trip had certainly been very entertaining.

* * *

Not long after that everyone was packed and ready to leave. Some of the other senshi had arrived back to pick the children up too. Minako had decided that Heather would be travelling with Annika, Koyo, Madelyn and Kimiko; it just wasn't safe to have her anywhere near Gloria or Sachi when they were pulling so many pranks in such a short space of time.

"You know" Gloria said as they drove further and further away from the campsite, "that really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if _you'd _had your hair dyed pink," Sachi grumbled, pointing to the pink dye that still refused to come out of his hair.

"You asked for it," Gloria replied. "And besides, I'm a girl. Pink hair would look fine on me."

"And you're definitely asking for something to happen as soon as we get home!"

"Just try it."

"You'll be so sorry you said that!"

"Will you please be quiet?" Minako sighed.

"No we won't," Gloria replied, causing Minako to feel a headache coming on.

"Keep that attitude up and we just might have to do this next year," Asai replied, grinning. "It was so much fun after all, wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare," Minako quickly told her husband, shooting him a murderous look. "It's stressful enough normally, let alone when we're in the middle of nowhere. And that whole trick with the paint-bombs! Now I know exactly where Gloria gets it from!"

"Hang on a second…" Gloria looked at her father in shock. "YOU were the one behind that trick? I thought it was Ariel…"

"So did I," Sachi blinked. "I mean it has evil genius prankmeister written all over it."

"I guess I'm an evil genius then," Asai laughed.

Gloria sweat-dropped, "Suddenly playing pranks doesn't seem so cool any more…"

"You can say that again…"

"So who's up for doing this again next year?" Asai asked as they arrived back at the palace.

"Forget being an evil genius, you're just plain evil if you'd make us do that again…" Sachi mumbled and Minako, for once, nodded in agreement.

Gloria meanwhile wasn't listening. She had got out of the car and flung herself on the ground.

"We're home! I love you Crystal Tokyo! Finally, back with civilisation. No more camping horrors for me!"

Sachi rolled his eyes and picked his sister up from where she'd been lying on the ground. As they walked inside Sachi had to admit that Gloria had been right all along about one thing. They were _never _going on a camping trip again.


End file.
